


Glory

by tywinning



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Flashbacks, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tywinning/pseuds/tywinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every little girl needs a big brother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory

_What’s the earliest thing you remember, Genna?_

_**____________________________________________** _

Glory.

Big, and black, and beautiful.

When my brother climbed up on that horse for the first time, he towered over us. _The prince from the song_ , I remember thinking. And then Tywin was shouting and calling out my name.

My mother’s hands carefully lifted me. I forgot her face long ago, but I still remember her hands. Pale, delicate porcelain.

She set me on Glory, in front of my brother. He gripped me tightly around my waist, and before anyone could speak, he kicked the horse into a gallop.

Everyone was screaming. My lord father shouted at us to stop, but we didn’t listen. _We are flying, like the birds_ , I thought, and I laughed from pure joy.

I was never afraid.

Even at three, I knew my brother would never let me fall.


End file.
